Two Words
by AMidnightSilhouette
Summary: With the kinds of things that have happened since Sakura and Gaara first met, you'd expect him to at least give a "thank you" or an "I'm sorry" here and there, right? Well that's not the way the cookie crumbles between these two. In fact, it becomes a challenge for the two, a challenge that both Temari and Kankuro choose to participate in. How will it all play out in the end?
1. Very Well

**A/N: WHY HELLO THERE ;^D**

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope it goes alright. Because of this, I am more than happy to receive feedback from you readers to tell me what I need to improve. Please let me know if you find the characters OOC and I will try and fix that. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**VERY WELL**

**...**

"You should thank her, Gaara."

"I have important needs I must attend to. Knowing you however, you will press on with the matter until I decide to listen, so what is it Temari? What reason should I have to thank her personally? What is it that sets her apart from the rest?"

"Well, let's see. For one, YOU almost killed her a couple of years back, she saved OUR idiot brother's life AND she along with Chiyo killed one of YOUR captors, need I not mention a member of an insane criminal organization who is also out to get your blonde friend. Ohoho! AND she healed you back when your little lover girl, Matsuri was captured by those Takumi shinobi. So, little brother, why is it that YOU decided the only person you should thank personally was Naruto? I for one, think she's in dire need of a personal display of appreciation." Temari's jaw was clenched tight while addressing her brother, the Kazekage's fault.

"Hey Temari, watch it. I am not an idiot," Kankuro responded, feigning hurt.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kankuro. You didn't even bother to thank her either."

"Well it's not like you did either, just so you know."

"BAKA, last time I checked, it was YOUR stupid ass she saved. How stupid are you to think that you could take down Sasori, a much better puppet master than yourself who also created YOUR puppets? Yep, it's official. BA-KA."

Gaara continued to peer out of the window of the Kazekage tower, his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. Of course he had come to good terms with his siblings over the course of a couple of years, but sometime's their antics made him want to strangle them.

"Gosh, what is it with you guys that you can't even bother to thank the kunoichi? Is it because she's a girl? I swear you two underestimate us kuno-"

"Temari. Kankuro. I have work that must be done and for that I'd appreciate it if you two would stop your bickering," he said with his head turned over to the two now. "But while we're at it, let me just say I have nothing to apologize for. I didn't kill her that day. Is that not enough to satisfy you, Temari? You know very well that could have had a bad ending."

"Oh, of course. That would be devastating if idiot brother had died because the girl who was supposed to save him was killed by you." Temari's face held a sudden look of contemplation. "You know, Gaara, I suppose you should be thanking him too for trying to save you," Temari retorted.

"Temari." Gaara was unfazed by his sister's argument, only slightly annoyed at how persistent she was being. Kankuro was snickering at Gaara's brash nature towards their elder sister.

"Well alright then." Temari now stared at Gaara thinking of something to say. "I have to go back to Konoha soon for the Chūnin exams. I basically have, eh, twenty-four hours until then, so is there anything you need me to do for now?"

Gaara considered this for a moment. Truthfully there was a lot she and Kankuro could do, as well as Baki in terms of strengthening patrol and the Wind country's borders. In fact, Baki was already working on that. It only took one man to nearly destroy Suna, one man who simply slipped passed the border patrol with his partner, Sasori, a former resident of Suna. If it hadn't been for Gaara's manipulation of sand, his home would have been destroyed. He, the Kazekage, would have failed his village in the most extreme way that would become known to the Shinobi world.

"Actually, there is something I have in mind."

"And what might that be, little brother?" Temari was eyeing Gaara carefully. Usually he was straight to the point, but he left it at that.

"Yes, Gaara. What is it that we could do for you? Enlighten me, please," Kankuro said dryly.

Gaara made his way over to his desk and took a seat in the chair resting behind said desk. He slowly brought his elbows to the surface of the desk and propped his chin up on his conjoined hands. Carefully deciding on choice of words, Gaara sat for a moment in deep thought. It bothered him that he was going to ask favors like this from his siblings, but it would all be to contribute to the strength of Sunagakure.

"Kankuro. You, Akasuna no Sasori, and Chiyo all utilize or have utilized puppets. I am aware that at one point existed the Puppet Brigade. While we don't have that now, we still possess many puppet users."

"Okay, and where are you getting at with this?" Kankuro stared blatantly at the young Kage, not comprehending where this was going.

"I want you to scout the best puppet users of Sunagakure and assemble a new puppet brigade. I want you to test their abilities. Build from what you see. Create battle formations for this team and develop team justu. You are to lead this organization so please take it serious. If successful, the Puppet Brigade will become one of Suna's special tactical forces."

Kankuro's slacked shoulders fell back into a professional stance as he drilled his brother's command into his brain. Gaara's eyes were fixed at a less than attractive spot on the ground, but nonetheless Kankuro's eyes beamed towards Gaara's red locks and he smirked.

"Any questions?"

"None at all," Kankuro responded, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Right then, you are dismissed to-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Please, Gaara. Let me stay hear what our dear sister is entitled to do."

Gaara glared at his brother, knowing well that he would not leave until he heard Temari's duty. Temari let out a small sigh. Truly it didn't matter what they were assigned to do. No matter what it was, their duties would always contribute equally to Suna. Gaara let out his own small sigh of frustration. What he was sending Temari to do was something he truly was not in favor of doing. His capture and rescue through the help of Team Kakashi and Guy was more than he would have ever anticipated and this would just be pushing it, at least in his eyes.

"Temari. On your next trip to Konoha, you are to see the Hokage. I will prepare a scroll for you to give her."

"I'll be on my way tomorrow. Will you have it done by then, Gaara?"

"Whoa there, now wait just a second! You're having Temari deliver a scroll? Hey, Temari. That shows just how pathetic you are. Hah!" Kankuro grinned in contempt. Temari rolled her eyes while Gaara glared daggers into Kankuro's head. He shut his eyes for a moment before flicking them open once more.

"That should not be a problem and need I remind you, Kankuro, she is an ambassador." At this, Temari smirked and made a sort of 'hn' sound in the back of her throat. This expression cleared away quickly however as she was struck with curiosity.

"Say, Gaara. Am I allowed to know the contents of the scroll?"

"It is nothing confidential, just a request to have one of Konoha's best medics travel here to train our group. As you know, our medical division is not as advanced as Konoha's. I would like to see that change and in return we will offer this medic lessons in poison concoction unique to Suna. While strengthening our alliance, this will also assist in strengthening our villages."

"Well, what do ya know? We may just end up with the pink-haired girl, eh? Perfect time to thank her, Gaara." Temari winked at her brother who just stared blankly at her. "Oh come on, Gaara. It's just two simple words!" Kankuro's snicker was much too loud to go unnoticed, catching Gaara's attention. In a matter of seconds Kankuro was dangling upside-down in the grasp of Gaara's sand, but his annoying complaints had led to him landing hard on his back against the floor. Temari broke out in maniacal laughter while Kankuro rubbed his aching back, muttering a few curses. Gaara heaved a small sigh before standing from the chair he sat on. He planted both palms firmly on the desk and looked at both his siblings.

"Temari, Kankuro. You are dismissed," Gaara said, slightly irritated yet slightly amused himself at the situation. Temari nodded and waved a hand in the air in confirmation before proceeding to grab Kankuro's black sleeve and dragging him towards the exit of the Kazekage tower. Her laughter could still be heard as she made her way down the corridor, Kankuro utilizing a very colorful vocabulary directed at her.

After the Akatsuki attack on Suna and the capture of Gaara, papers were stacking up into mountains in the office, even if he was only gone for roughly four days. During that time however, Suna's goal was to rescue the Kazekage. Well, in truth only a select few in the council wanted to; the others were in search of a new Kazekage already. _Shitty little bastards_. The point was that now, Gaara had a bunch of reports to go through. Remembering this, Gaara slowly lowered himself back into the seat to begin working.

Sometime after he was concentrated on working, Baki made his entrance and assisted him. Although this did much to the taller-than-Gaara stacks of reports, there was still well over half left incomplete. At least now he was back on track.

"Your assistance was much appreciated, Baki-san."

Baki responded with a slight nod of the head. "I have some news on the patrol and security of Sunagakure as with the rest of the Wind country."

"Go on, I am listening." Gaara lifted his head to make contact with Baki's eyes.

"There are now more guard posts set around the border. More ANBU stations have been established throughout the wind country, a majority only a few kilometers out surrounding the perimeter of Suna. In a matter of days, we will have a temporary barrier set giving us aerial security too. Going back to the border patrol, in order to cross through, the visitor must be carrying a written statement issued by you or any of the small villages around the Wind country, as well as some form of identification. That is all."

"It seems there is nothing more I can ask of you, Baki-san. You may leave if you wish to."

"Nonsense, Gaara. You mustn't overwork yourself. Afterall, this is only your third day back after the Akatsuki incident."

"Baki-san, I am currently alive and well. It is my duty as Kazekage to do everything necessary to keep this village in order, to protect it. I cannot afford to let harm come to my village once more." Baki was a bit hesitant, but knew that any face-off with Gaara would end in a victory for the latter; Gaara just knew how to argue a case in the most straight-forward way possible, just like the boss he was.

"Understood, Kazekage-sama." Baki bowed down to Gaara before turning his back towards him, making his way towards the door. "If there is anything else you will require assistance in, remember I am here. Don't strain yourself, Gaara. You're much too young for that." At this, Baki craned his head over the back of his shoulder and caught Gaara's smirk hidden behind his interlocked hands. Baki too, had one plastered on his face. Contempt with this, he grabbed hold of the doorknob, turning it ever so slightly until Gaara's response came in a blithe manner, extinguishing the smirk on Baki's face.

"Very well, old man."

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Sakura's lips. After three days of travel, Team Kakashi and Team Guy had finally arrived in Konoha.

"Yosh! Now that we're back, I can start begin my daily training exercises: Five hundred laps around Konoha! Let the youth blossom in all of you as you run with me!"

"Nani, Lee?! We just got back from an exhausting mission. You need to learn to take a break." Tenten paused and let out a sigh. "Besides we still need to report to Hokage-sama, Lee."

"Well then we shouldn't waste time! Let's go my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee's hand grabbed firm of Sakura's and within seconds they were out of the line of sight. _Oh poor Sakura,_ Tenten thought to herself. Neji stood by her watching as Naruto made way just as quickly, jealous and a bit upset at Lee for taking his teammate forcefully.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Guy were receiving strange looks from the two gate guards as with other shinobi and civilians. It was not every day that one would see a grown man piggyback riding on another grown man's back. It was truly a strange an unexpected, well only half unexpected sight. Anything with Might Guy could end up a rather strange and uncomfortable.

Upon the arrival of both teams in the Hokage tower, they were greeted with a warm smile from Tsunade, glad to see everyone okay, with the exception of Kakashi who was well worn down from using the Mangekyō Sharingan. It wasn't until everyone left and Sakura stayed behind that Tsunade noticed something was on her mind.

"So, Sakura. What is it?"

"Well, after Chiyo and I defeated Sasori, he told me some information that may help us find Orochimaru as a reward."

"And? Tell me, Sakura."

"Sarori-san has a spy he was supposed to meet in three days from now at Tenchi Bridge who knows crucial information about Orochimaru." Tsunade was left in deep thought. This could very well be a trap and from the look on Sakura's face, she could tell she was thinking the same thing.

In the end, it was settled that Sakura and Naruto, along with two other members would make their way to Tenchi Bridge in hopes of ambushing the spy.

"Sakura, I am only allowing you to do this because I know you are strong enough. However, there is chance something may go wrong and you might not come back. Please don't be foolish if it comes to him."

Sakura read the concern on Tsunade's face. Over the past couple years, Tsunade had grown very fond of Sakura and now saw her as a daughter. This warmed Sakura's heart knowing how much she cared, and it hurt her to know that this mission could lead to her never seeing her Shishou's face once more. There's was something beyond this though, the way Tsunade was now watching Sakura; this was a test of loyalty, a test to see who Sakura would side with if it came to it. The corners of her mouth began to twitch slightly downwards as the words slipped her mouth.

"If it makes me a fool to keep running after him, then I will be a fool. I care for Sasuke and him being with Orochimaru disgusts me, Shishou. Please understand that I will do anything to get him back."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Sakura's words. The pink-haired girl was truly blinded by the Uchiha. Tsunade shot up from her seat, a flare of chakra engulfing here as she challenged Sakura to continue. Sakura stood quietly however, knowing she should say nothing more.

"Now you listen here, Sakura. You being a fool is something I can live with, but you betraying the village to pursue Sasuke makes you worse than a fool. That automatically puts a bounty over you too." Tsunade sighed calmed her chakra. "Think about Naruto, Sakura. After all he's done to try to get him back already and he still keeps his promise to you." Tsunade picked up the slight quiver of Sakura's lips, deciding this would be a good place to stop. The frown that once embodied Sakura's lips turned into a shy smile just as she raised her gaze to meet her Shishou's eyes.

"Except that."

"Pardon?"

"Shishou, at one point in time a couple of years back, leaving with Sasuke-kun was something I was willing to do, but now I don't think I would ever have the heart to leave Konoha. Please don't worry about that ever happening." Sakura gave one last reassuring smile and while Tsunade was skeptical of her disciple's words, she knew Sakura would stay true to her words. Tsunade's posture slackened and Sakura too, took this as a sign for her to relax her own tensed muscles. "Believe me, Shishou. I will come back. Count on having another mission for me in a few days." Tsunade locked her gaze with Sakura's, an approving smirk grazing her face.

"Very well, Sakura."


	2. Challenge Accepted

**A/N: I originally intended to release this chapter earlier. However, my computer had some problems that interfered with this. I'm also an insane procrastinator. It happens, right? Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**...**

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED **

Sakura was depressed, more so than Naruto. Sasuke was right there and he slipped right through their fingertips- right through hers, once again. Sakura let out a cry of agony into her pillow. What frustrated her even more was that her Shishou chose the biggest jerk in the world to fill in Sasuke's position, Sai and the strangely creepy ANBU, Yamato. Oh yes, team Kakashi was just peachy at the moment.

Truthfully, the night had been hard on Sakura. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only dream of Sasuke and the moments where she was fully awake, she shed tears recalling the events the day earlier. It was no surprise that once she removed her face from the pillow, got off her bed and looked in the mirror, she gagged looking at her disgusting reflection. Really now, what did it take to make a girl look good all day, every day? Sakura's hair was knotted and tousled in every possible way. Her eyes appeared bloodshot from the tears shed and lack of rest and the black bags underneath both eyes merely served to emphasize this. Even her skin seemed frazzled, if that was even possible and her lips were dry and cracked. Overall, Sakura had managed to look twice her age and somehow within thirty minutes, she was going to once again cut that in half.

After a nice steamy shower and a fairly decent breakfast, Sakura was shifting back to her normal daily look. Her hair was now clean and damp, and smelled of mint. Her skin took to its normal shine with the assistance of a moisturizing cream and with a simple balm, her lips now felt smooth and glistened once more.

All that was needed now was a smile, one that would mask the storm of emotions erupting in Sakura's mind, and even if it were fake, it would have to do. As long as she was convincing, the day would go on as usual. That was what she taught Sai; a fake smile can deceive others. What he responded with in return however was a better way to think of this however; a fake smile can be used to get you through tough situations.

After a few more minutes of preparation consisting of slipping into her casual attire, Sakura made her way out of the apartment door. While she at least looked presentable, her posture was slightly lacking, giving off obvious signs of exhaustion that she tried to hide.

"Sakura-san, is that you?" The voice sounded somewhere behind Sakura who was now turning her body to face the voice. "Of course it is! Who else had hair like _that _in the vicinity of Konoha," the blond rhetorically questioned. Sakura smiled at the older girl, though she was slightly embarrassed about her remark on her cherry blossom hair.

"Hey, Temari-san. What brings you back here? Suna's alright, right? And how's Kankuro-san? I assume he's recovering well? I hope-"

"Whoa now, easy there pinky. Suna's okay and Kankuro is better than ever. And I'm here on ambassador duty to discuss the conclusion of the Chūnin exams."

"Oh, well that's good. When did you get here?"

"Two days ago," Temari responded promptly. "Actually Sakura-san, I was told yesterday you were out on a mission. It's quite obvious you're back now so you probably got in last night…" Temari trailed off addressing Sakura's homely appearance and such before getting back on course. "Anyway, how did it go?" Little did Temari know that Sakura was crying and punching her mentally for asking a question like that. It wasn't like Temari actually had any idea what the mission details were and who was involved, but by the solemn look on Sakura's face, she knew she was walking on thin ice. "So I'm assuming Hokage-sama did not inform you of your new mission?" This question seemed to break Sakura from whatever trance the earlier question had her in.

"Hm?" It took a while for Sakura to process Temari's last remark. _Oh, right. I told her to have a new mission set for me when I got back,_ Sakura thought to herself. "Oh, no she didn't speak to me about it." A sudden thought struck Sakura after she spoke. "Wait, how did you know Tsunade had a mission set for me?"

Temari grinned slyly, dismissing the question with the wave of her hand. She strode a bit past Sakura, waving her to come along. Sakura followed not truly processing what was going on until they approached the Hokage tower.

"I've been told you're one of the best medics of Konoha, the Shinobi villages in general, right behind Shizune-sama and Tsunade-sama. You see, this mission called for someone like one of you three. However, Tsunade-sama serves as Hokage and cannot leave the village while Shizune-sama is the Hokage's assistant. She too can't leave, which leaves you, the almighty pink-haired girl who saved my brother's life." Temari's fox-like smirk never vanished as she spoke.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, causing Temari to come to a halt as well. She observed Sakura with a slightly confused, irritated look.

"I'm going to Suna, aren't I?"

"Well, Sakura, it's about time you figured it out. Come on now, your Shishou has some things to tell you. We mustn't leave her waiting any longer," Temari said in a sing-song voice. "Come on!" Temari grinned and nudged Sakura forward, signaling that they were to continue— and so they did.

* * *

It was not surprising to walk in on Tsunade drunk. In fact, Sakura suspected no more from her instructor. Sakura's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment, knowing that Temari was watching Tsunade lead Konoha in an unprofessional state. Temari however, seemingly appeared unfazed at the sight, and opted to formally bow down to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama." Tsunade's head perked up a bit at her title. She slowly dragged her eyes up to be met with Temari's, a baffled expression on her face. Her attention then turned to Sakura, who spoke only a second earlier. "I'm here for my mission briefing, though you seem busy. Should I come back later," Sakura questioned an obvious hint of aggravation.

Tsunade's brows furrowed as she attempted to process what Sakura was referring to with little success. Her eyes jerked suddenly in her own aggravation towards Temari once more, causing Temari to tense. Their eye remained locked on each other as Sakura sighed aloud. Shutting her eyes in defeat must have caused her to miss something because once they slid open, she caught glimpse of a smirk creeping upon Tsunade's face.

"Shishou?"

"That's correct Sakura. Please, stay," Tsunade responded. "Pardon my.. indecent state, Temari," Tsunade cooed. Her cheeks were flushed bright red.

_Note to self: Remind Gaara to be careful about his interactions with the Hokage. She's a crazy drunk and she's blond. That just spells out t-r-o-u-b-l-e, _Temari mentally noted.

"Hey, watch it, blondie," Tsunade scoffed. "You're in no position to judge me." At this, Tsunade smirked and loosely took grasp of a blond strand, promptly reminding Temari of her own blond tresses. Temari let out a breathy 'hah' and smirked, giving Tsunade a point for that. "Anyway, you said you were here for mission briefing, correct?"

"Hai," Sakura responded a bit too quickly. Tsunade nodded, recalling the mission details given to her by Temari.

"Sakura, you will be making your way to Suna very shortly."

"How shortly is, you know, 'shortly'?" Sakura questioned her teacher.

"As soon as Temari finishes whatever business remains with the upcoming exams." Tsunade gaze hovered over to Temari's. "Do you know how much longer that will be?"

"This evening actually. We were almost done before the incident in Suna happened, so there's no need to stay much longer," responded Temari to Tsunade's unspoken question.

"So that means very likely tomorrow morning we will be headed back, Shishou? Is that correct?" Tsunade answered Sakura's question with a slight nod, confirming Sakura's thought. "How long will I be there?" A breathy snicker that was quite possibly meant to be kept in escaped Temari's parted lips. "I take it I'll be there for a bit, huh?"

"Oh, only a couple of weeks," Temari interjected.

"So let me guess.. Suna requires my medical assistance," Sakura finished. Tsunade gave a brief nod.

"Sakura, you are already aware of the circumstances as to why you will be the one going. As for why? Suna's medical corps, under request from the Kazekage, is to undergo training led by you to strengthen the group. While still holding strong alliance with us, Konohagakure, it is important that they be able to stand their own ground. I trust you are capable of ensuring this?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura's gaze was perplexing , bringing both Temari and Tsunade to stare at her eager to her words. The pink-haired kunoichi parted her lips slightly before pressing them together quite firmly once again. Seeing as this was getting nowhere, Tsunade continued.

"Well, it isn't like you can say no anyway." Sakura's blank gaze was brought back to life as she processed the words. She now stared intently at the Hokage. "You know I am sending you because I trust you are capable of this. I mustn't say it a third time."

"Come on, Sakura. I don't have all day for this. I have things to do and places to be," Temari threw in.

"Of course I am capable of this. And even so, you said I can't back out," Sakura retorted. "It's just.. Naruto; will he be alright while I'm gone?" This hadn't occurred to Tsunade yet, but being asked it now, she was quite surprised at how quickly the answer hit her.

"Worry about yourself Sakura. We both know Naruto will be fine while you are gone. He has Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi," she said sternly. Tsunade snapped her head towards Temari. "Temari, please step out while I talk to my student privately." Temari gave a slight nod before bowing down and exiting the room.

While alliances did exist among nations, there were things that were to remain confidential within each separate nation. It was only common courtesy for Temari to exit, seeing as one should trust their allies, right?

"Is something the matter Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned Tsunade with a bit of worry reading across her face. Tsunade shook her head from left to right.

"Sakura, while you're away for the next couple of weeks, we'll have Naruto sent on missions to keep himself busy so you needn't worry. Later, Yamato and Kakashi will oversee a new jutsu that Naruto will train in."

"Oh?"

"We're trying to improve his rasengan, that's all. Know you have nothing to worry about. Kakashi will be with him at all times and Yamato will be suppressing kyuubi's chakra. Sakura, listen to me. Naruto will be fine. You know that every time he makes it back without Sasuke, the only thing he will do is train- train to make sure he'll be able to bring him back next time," Tsunade rambled. Sakura nodded her head the whole way though, seeing that the words her mentor spoke were absolutely true. "You on the other hand, concern me. That is why I am sending you on this mission," she continued.

"Tsunade-sama, don't lie to yourself like that. We both know the only reason I am going is because I am the best medic around, not Ino," Sakura interjected. Tsunade chuckled warm-heartedly. "But yes, Shishou, I understand. You want me to focus my attention elsewhere, and what better way to do it than to be away from the place where all of my less-than-exciting memories have occurred?"

"Now there, don't be telling yourself that either. You know you've also had many great memories here. Those are the ones you choose to remember."

"Why choose to remember them at all if they'll only spark my thoughts about the bad ones?"

"Now dammit, Sakura. I said listen. For every negative, there is a positive. I can't tell you how many times I've made the mistake we're talking about now. It's what's kept me back…" Sakura wasn't sure about Tsunade's exact history, but from Shizune she heard that there were quite a few unfortunate events in her life.

"Please, shishou. You don't have to continue. I accept what you're doing and I thank you for it." She paused, the corner of her lips turning upwards. "I'll be on my way to prepare if that is all." Tsunade nodded approvingly. Sakura bowed to the blond respectively before turning on her heel and making her way towards the door.

Within the few feet of progress she made something caught her attention, as with Tsunade who was leaning slightly to the right, both sets of eyes narrowing as they heard bickering directly on the other side of the door.

"Oi, why can't I go in, Temari? What's going on?" A familiar voice questioned. Temari's voice could be heard bluntly informing Naruto that the Hokage was occupied. "Ne, of course Temari-chan! Occupied drinking like always that Granny Tsunade, but I really need to see her right now."

"Naruto, she's with someone right now. Can't you wait until she's done?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Granny Tsunade! I'm getting bored, ya know! When are you gonna send us on a mission again?"

Sakura sighed with a shy smile on her face. Tsunade let out a low chortle.

"Of course it'd be Naruto to show up at a time like this, ne Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded in reply.

"I've been looking for Sakura-chan all morning so she could come with me to ask you. Can I please come in granny, please," Naruto whined.

"I suppose it'd be easier to just tell him now," Tsunade spoke. "You can come in, Naru-".

She was cut off by the door swinging open violently.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto exclaimed as he made his way in. His face grew slightly confused as he made eye contact with Tsunade, who's eyes were wide. A low growling sound came from behind Naruto, the anger from the growling person (or animal) apparent with the flaring chakra of a certain pink-haired nin.

"Naruto," she growled. "Naruto…" she hissed now. "NARUTO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Naruto turned his body to face the angry girl quickly. He caught a glimpse of her face, his eyes widening as he made notice of its boiling red color flooding half her face, a defined line running vertically down. _Aw man, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna d-,_ he thought—well, at least he _almost _finished thinking. Sakura's fist connected with his jaw before he could do so, shattering one of the windows of the Hokage tower as he went soaring through the air filling Sakura with satisfaction from Naruto's accidental swing of the door that made contact with Sakura's face. She smiled sadistically, turning her attention towards Temari who stood there, all the blood drained from her face after watching the scene on front of her. She then rotated her body back to Tsunade.

"Now where was I?" Sakura asked with the smile still plastered onto her face. "Oh yes, I was just about to leave. Sorry for the window, shishou." She bowed before repeating the action of turning her heel and finally walking out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at the gates, Temari-san!"

Sakura shut the door as she left, leaving Tsunade and Temari together. There was an awkward silence as Temari replayed the scene in her head.

"Is there anything I should know about Sakura before she leaves for this mission?" Temari blurted out. Tsunade smirked a bit to slyly and shook her head.

"Not anything you should be completely concerned about, at least. Just make sure she doesn't come across someone or something irritable," Tsunade responded. Temari nodded vigorously, still a bit too dumbstruck to voice anything. "So, is there a reason you wanted Sakura specifically? I mean she was first tom come to mind on who to send, but what reason do you have to want her?"

"There've been quite a few times Sakura has done something for either of them—my brothers. They just haven't properly acknowledged her. I think that her being there for a bit may be a good time for them to do so."

"All this just for that?" Temari nodded in response knowing that it sounded a bit too ridiculous to request her for something as simple as acknowledgment.

"She deserves to know she's done a lot for us thus far. That's all," Temari stated bluntly. After all, she had to keep her tough demeanor of a reputation to keep.

"Fair enough. Now I'm sure you have some work to finish before you leave tomorrow. You best be going."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Temari bowed before her exit. Her day wasn't over just yet, but she couldn't help feeling a bit thrilled about this new mission. Scratch that—personal mission she had. _The sooner the day is over, the sooner it starts I'd better wrap this up quickly_, she noted, making way to where she was to meet Shikamaru.

* * *

Both Sakura and Temari were at the gates of Konoha at eight in the morn and were now preparing their departure. Neither of them exchanged many words with each other, but the silence was mentally deemed acceptable for the two.

Sakura finished arranging her items in a bag, now sliding her arms into the armholes.

"You ready to go," Temari questioned, earning an affirmative 'hai' from Sakura. "I have to warn you, there are some stubborn, hard-headed people you'll be around for the next couple of weeks. Sakura let out a light laugh.

"They can't be any worse than Naruto I'd imagine," Sakura stated.

"Oh you'd be surprised." The faces of Kankuro and Gaara came to mind as Temari spoke.

Sakura's laugh soon vanished as she now stared at Temari, whose face was quite serious. _She's not joking, huh? _The thought of someone more stubborn than Naruto seemed unlikely to Sakura, but anything was possible, right? A smirk slipped onto her lips with this in mind as the concept wandered her mind. _What kind of medic is stubborn when it comes to improving?_ Temari gazed at the girl, confused at the smirk resting atop her face.

"Sakura?"

The response that followed would no doubt bring an inevitable smirk to graze the blonde's lips too, for the pink-haired girl had _no _idea what she was up against.

"Challenge accepted, Temari."

**...**

* * *

**A/N: And so the journey begins... Until next chapter, guys!**


End file.
